


That's Not My Name

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Charity Auctions, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Clark and his identity issues. Seasons 1-8.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: VividCon 2009





	That's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_tress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_tress/gifts).



> Vid originally created in 2009.
> 
> Original notes: I owe a huge debt of gratitude to Miss_tress, first of all for "buying" me at the Vividcon auction and trusting that my talents would be worthy of her hard-earned money, and secondly, for giving me a fantastic song and concept and letting me take it in whatever direction I wanted, which was at once wonderfully freeing and incredibly daunting (what if she doesn't like my interpretation? eek!). Most importantly, she gave me the motivation to finally, finally make my Clark opus. I packed all 8 seasons into this vid, and it says pretty much everything I want to say about the personal journey of _Smallville_ 's Clark Kent. 
> 
> Special thanks to Giandujakiss, without whose generosity this would have been a lesser vid.

**Title:** That's Not My Name  
 **Song Artist:** The Ting Tings  
 **Fandom:** _Smallville_  
 **Character:** Clark Kent  
 **Summary** : Clark and his identity issues. Seasons 1-8.

[That's Not My Name, 168MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/53a7x7f4bg.wmv)  
[That's Not My Name, 125MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/vg8ablugu9.avi)  
[That's Not My Name, 50MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fvqbyh0p3v.avi). Click to download.

**Streaming:** [That's Not My Name on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTns3tzo8EE).  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/191561.html).


End file.
